


i'm not a little girl (but i know my way around a boy like you)

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, F/M, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Post 06.21: Sing, Sing, Sing: Laverne's coasting on her Hoot Night glory, but she soon learns that Lenny's struck out with Sabrina.  A pep talk makes her realize that her feelings for Lenny have once again evolved...
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Laverne left Cowboy Bills on a whistling, singing high. She’d managed to entertain an audience without irritating the local dogs or emptying out the room – she was counting this as a victory. 

The trouble would be getting home. Carmine had all but carried Shirley out of the restaurant bridal-style, her hand placed to her throat in full Camille mode (Laverne loved her best friend, but she was also a pain in the tushy when she felt bad), saying he would take care of her aching form up in his apartment. Her Pop and Edna were staying behind to close up shop. Squiggy and Francine had swanned out of the room, Squiggy’s face covered in lipstick kisses, to “consommé their lust” in Francine’s nearby motel room. That left Lenny with the ice cream truck and a way home for Laverne, but she knew not to rely on him. With any luck, he’d be having a magical night walking under the stars with Sabrina.

She tried not to let sourness invade her heart when she thought of Sabrina, who hadn’t noticed Lenny’s sweetness or devotion until Laverne had forced her to. Well, maybe being with her would be healthy for Lenny. The poor guy didn’t have Squiggy’s talent for landing long-term relationships, but he was gaga over Sabrina, in a way he hadn’t been for a girl since…

Again, the bitter dregs caressed her tongue. Lenny had been crazy about her like that before. And she hadn’t appreciated it at all. Well within her right to feel that way about him, Laverne still didn’t like it when Lenny directed all of his lust at another girl.

She’d rejected him – told him he was just a friend – a thousand times. Before she’d moved to Los Angeles, she’d felt ambivalence about his nonstop advances and the way they existed in contradiction to his sweetness and the easy way she could always confide in him. She knew how to handle him. He was a comfortable and understandable as a picture book.

Why she had been so clingy with him for the last month – and why she’d been so irritated with Sabrina – Laverne couldn’t tell. She shoved it down, listening to her guitar slap the middle of her back through the case she wore over her shoulder. She’d go home and get some sleep and stop thinking of the pride in his eyes as he watched her sing, and the glimmering, wolfish grins he kept throwing her onstage.

She was headed out to the bus stop, planning on catching the last one back to Laurel Vista, when she noticed the ice cream truck was still in the lot. And worse, there was a sniffling Lenny sitting on the open tailgate.

“Len?” she whispered. He looked up at her through his long fingers and she gave him an awkward smile. Lenny smiled back, though his lips trembled.

“Hey, Laverne,” he said quietly. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I talked with Sabrina. Nice girl at first, but it turns out she was real shallow. Kept asking me how much money I made, and if I had a car. I said ‘I drive trucks’ and she laughed at me.”

“Aww geeze. That’s a tough break, Len.”

“And it turned out her last boyfriend was some kinda stockbroker. Y’know I can’t compete with that.”

Laverne sat down beside Lenny on the tailgate and punched him in the shoulder. “Forget her, Len. There are plenty other girls in the sea. If you keep looking you’ll find the right one.”

“It ain’t that easy, Laverne.” 

She pulled her guitar off and set it on the floor of the truck. “Whaddya mean? You’re a nice guy. You’re sweet, and you got talent. All of these LA girls should be falling at your feet.”

Lenny snorted. “Since when do girls fall at my tootsies? I might as well not even exist for most of ‘em.”

“Would you look at yourself? You made a whole room filled with people clap tonight. They were licking the palm of your hand, Len. You’ve gotta realize how much talent you’ve got.”

He shrugged. “I ain’t that special in LA.” 

“Hey, could anyone else memorize Long Tall Sally while carrying Squiggy around on their back?”

Lenny snorted. “We was kids back then. And I don’t gotta do that when I’m playing at talent shows. Let’s face it, Laverne – I’m a flop in music, I’m a flop with girls. I might as well go be a monk or something!”

“Len!” Why was he so stubborn when he was hurt? Then again, she was the same kind of person. They really did have too much in common, to the point of feeling like she was caught on one side of Lenny’s funhouse mirror. “How do you think I feel? I can’t get a guy to stay – and before you call me an old maid, I’m all right with it. Because I know I’ll find the right guy.” After all, she’d begun trying them frantically, accepting a string of Mr. Right-nows, afraid if she didn’t keep dating around she’d meet The Guy, Mr. Right. As she’d told Carmine, she had to kiss some frogs to find the right guy. Lenny, she’d told herself for so long, was one of those guys – wasn’t he?

“Please, you could get a guy to crawl over broken glass to be with you.” His eyes lingered on the cleavage peeking through the keyhole neck of her top until Laverne grumbled his name. The blue irises darted to the far left. “Right. It’s like me being sweet. Really keeps the broads coming to my door.” There was a self-depreciating laugh.

“Len, you dope…” Her heart melted. All of the things she’d felt over the past week were beginning to solidify in her heart. 

“I just gotta face facts – there ain’t another girl out there who has anything in common with me. I’m gonna die alone and bald, like my Uncle Eggbert and –“

Laverne shut him up with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny gasped into her mouth, which Laverne supposed was a good sign. His big hands sprawled out along her side and then tentatively stroked Laverne’s sides until she moaned into his mouth. He was the one who broke the kiss and stared at her in surprise.

“Laverne?”

Why had he broken the kiss? “What?”

He tilted his head at her. “What was that about?”

She shrugged and pretended nonchalance, trying to calm her heartbeat and the little shivers arrowing their way from her lips to her sex. “I kissed you to shut you up.” True at the time, but definitely no longer true.

“Right, that’s why you got headlights sharp enough to cut through limburger going on,” he told her.

“Lenny!” She automatically crossed her arms over her scoopneck and wished she’d put on a bra. 

“Sorry, they’re just kinda uh…there.” He averted his eyes and sighed. “So you just frenched me as a friend?”

“Lenny…” her arms fell to their sides. She knew what she’d done, why she’d done it, but forcing the words out of her mouth was harder than expected.

“You’ve been feeling it too, ain’t you?” he ventured, then winced at his boldness. “You and me, all week?” When she didn’t confirm it he immediately said, “Sorry….”

Laverne put her hand on his upper arm. “No,” she admitted. “I’ve been feeling it too, but I thought it was just me being jealous again. You deserve to be happy, Len, and I told you so many times I didn’t want to be with you and I felt like a real jerk for being greedy, so I shoved Sabrina at you. I really did hope you’d be happy. If you found a girl that’d treat you right…”

“…I don’t want another girl. I want you,” he said. This time he initiated a kiss, and she clung to his warm body. Before Laverne knew what she was doing her fingers were tangled up in his greasy dark blond hair and he was feeling her up through her scoopneck top. Laverne didn’t stop him – she was too busy pushing his jacket off his shoulders and groping down the front of his Hawaiian shirt toward the promised land. She groped him through the fly of his khakis and hissed into his mouth as she measured the size and heft of him, jutting up and out toward her. By then Lenny’s hands were down the top of her blouse, and he groaned when she gave his cock an appreciative squeeze, shoving his face between her breasts and mouthing them.

This was all incredible, but a headlight sliced through the dark and she realized where he was. “Len!” 

“What?” he looked up, his mouth filled with the side of her breast. He sat up and back, and her eyes lingered on the bulge tenting the front of his pants. What had she been missing out on for all of these years? “Laverne, if you don’t wanna…”

She cut off his words by hooking her greasy fingertips into her shoulder straps and giving him a lighting-quick flash of her chest before climbing up on the bumper. His jaw hit the ground and he squeaked in surprise. 

“That enough of a yes?” he bobbed his head agreeably. Before she could change her mind, she said. “The only thing I don’t wanna do is it in my Pop’s parking lot. You know somewhere we can go?”

Lenny gulped, nodded his head. 

“Let’s get there,” she said. Her eyes took in his cock one more time as they scooted inside. “You sure you can drive with that thing?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I drove with a hard-on,” he said.

“If you can’t, don’t worry. I can drive stick,” she said, and gave him one more squeeze as she scooted into the back of the truck. Lenny bit his hand, and then frantically secured the back of the truck while she slid into the passenger side seat.

Laverne let the passion between them bank and simmer. She trusted Lenny to take her where she wanted to be – and trusted that he’d do it without hurting her. Now all she had to do was exercise a little patience.


End file.
